1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food preservation refrigerator in accordance with the introduction to the main claim.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term xe2x80x9crefrigeratorxe2x80x9d means any household electrical appliance able to preserve food, either at a temperature higher than 0xc2x0 C. (the usual refrigerator) or at a temperature lower than 0xc2x0 C. (freezer). Refrigerators present at least one food preservation compartment provided within a refrigerator cabinet on which there is positioned at least one corresponding closure member or door. On this latter or within the preservation compartment there can be provided further accessory user items such as an ice producer, a drink dispenser, an ice cream maker, a maker or the like.
The refrigerator also comprises a known refrigeration circuit presenting, in particular, a refrigerant fluid compressor and at least one defrosting resistance element positioned at an evaporator. In the aforesaid refrigerator there can also be provided at least one ventilation member, depending on the type of refrigerator.
All the members of the refrigeration circuit and the various refrigerator user items are controlled by control means (known per se, such as a thermostat, a microprocessor unit or the like) arranged to maintain within the preservation compartment those temperature characteristics set by the user via an interface provided with control means, said means also controlling the proper operation of the aforestated accessory user items. The user interface can comprise pushbuttons, knobs or displays to enable the control means to be operated and/or set and to display data such as confirmation of implementation of the command, data relative to the operation of the refrigerator or freezer (temperature of its preservation compartment, rapid freezing function activated, etc.), and other data relative to the functioning or operability of the accessory user items.
Finally it is known that the refrigerator closure member or, in particular, door can be mounted to open in a clockwise or anti-clockwise direction (i.e. with xe2x80x9creversiblexe2x80x9d opening) depending on requirements, for example deriving from building the refrigerator into a kitchen unit.
With particular but not exclusive reference to upright refrigerators, refrigerators are known having their user interface at least partly provided on the face of their door. These interfaces comprise operating means for the various members and user items of the refrigerator and can also at least partly comprise control means for these members. The interfaces are therefore connected to the refrigerator members or to control means for these latter present within the refrigerator cabinet, via electric cables through which electrical operating or control signals pass. These cables are generally present along that side of the cabinet on which the usual door opening hinge is positioned, they being fixed in this position, to hence compel the door to be mounted so that it opens in a particular direction on the refrigerator cabinet. The result is that the aforesaid arrangement in which the interface is provided on the door is of limited use.
In addition, the presence of electric current at main voltage within that part in which the operating means for the various refrigerator members are powered can produce safety problems in using the known arrangement, whether the door is closed or open.
An object of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator which is improved compared with known arrangements.
A further object is to provide a refrigerator of the aforesaid type which is safe for the user, and enables this latter to receive all information regarding the refrigerator operation without having to gain access to its interior.
These and further objects which will be apparent to the expert of the art are attained by a refrigerator in accordance with the accompanying claims.